1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to smoking implements and more specifically, to a disposable cigarette ash bag package for receiving cigarette ash.
2. Description of the Related Art
Everybody knows that smoking is harmful to the health. Medical research has determined that chronic tobacco smoking is a major contributing factor towards lung cancer, emphysema, cardiovascular disease, and many other health problems. Cigarette smoke contains 60 different carcinogens, pollutants that increase the risk of cancer. The health effects of tobacco smoking are related to direct tobacco smoking, as well as inhalation of environmental or secondhand tobacco smoke. Lung cancer rates are linked to the number of people who smoke.
Many countries regulate or restrict tobacco sales and advertising and require warnings to be marked on the product packaging. Many governments now restrict or ban smoking in public places. However, these measures still cannot stop people from tobacco smoking. We frequently see people smoke while walking, chatting with friends, or waiting at bus stop. It is not possible to require a tobacco smoker to carry a heavy ashtray when going outdoors.